Many types of electronic devices incorporate touch screens, such as capacitive and resistive touch screens. Touch screens are utilized to provide input in response to menus, and to receive content such as indicia formed by a user's finger trace, or a stylus. Capacitive touch screens are digital, their accuracy being dependent upon their resolution.
A capacitive touch screen utilizes sensor segments, each having a transparent electrode to sense touch. A sensor segment can have a diamond shape. A transparent electrode of the sensor segment is coupled to a scan line in the horizontal direction, and a scan line in the vertical direction. Typically, the scan lines are scanned at 60 Hertz (Hz) or higher frequency. The scan speed can be matched to follow a typical finger movement. Thus an entire touch screen can be scanned at such a scan rate in order trace the finger movement. If the scan rate were any faster, power efficiency and touch signal strength would be compromised with no added benefit.